The past decade has been marked by a technological revolution driven by the convergence of the data processing industry with the consumer electronics industry. The effect has, in turn, driven consumer electronics technologies that have been known and available but relatively quiescent over the years to now come into great demand in the marketplace.
The rapid expansion in the capacity of computers to perform support functions, the greater and greater miniaturization of computers, as well as reduction in costs to perform memory and computer operations has opened the door for computer controller consumer instrumentation. This has resulted in a new generation of computer or data processor controlled audio-visual devices that are miniaturized so as to be not noticeable when carried by users. An example of this proliferation of these audio-visual devices is the video camera or video cam incorporated into a major portion of current cellular telephones. The uncontrolled usage of such devices has resulted in the unwarranted intrusion on the privacy of individual people. However, of even greater commercial and governmental significance, the uncontrolled usage of such devices results in the theft of a wide variety of commercial and governmental audio or visual presentations and transactions, which are electronic entertainment property, commercially confidential or classified as government secrets.
Accordingly, there is need to provide the owners or hosts of recordable content that may be presentations of such content or facilities that provide such content with implementations to protect the content from unauthorized recording, as well as to limit authorized recording of such content.